All Charmed Out
by phoenix05freakangel
Summary: PG13 just in case...as all my stories are...well, since i'm not exactly sure where i'm goin w/ this, i'll just say that all three of the charmed ones are married and have kids R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything related to it. The only thing or things I own is if I make anybody or anything up.  
  
Oh btw, I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this so if you have any suggestions, please tell me. Thanx. Okay, on with Chapter 1, which is kinda more of an introduction.  
  
All Charmed Out  
  
Chapter 1  
"Leo!" Piper Halliwell-Wyatt called as she jumped out of the way of a demon.  
Her sister, Phoebe Halliwell-Turner, began beating the crap out of the demon.  
Her other sister, Paige Matthews-Belland's eyes widened as she saw the demon begin to make an energy ball in his hand and aim it towards her sisters.  
"Energy ball!" Paige screamed as it appeared in her hand. She threw it at the demon.  
"Thanks, Paige," Phoebe said.  
"Whoa-blow him up please, Piper!" Paige yelled as the demon lunged at her.  
Piper waved her hands at the demon and it blew up and was vanquished.  
Just then, both Leo Wyatt, who was Piper's husband, and Glenn Belland, Paige's husband, orbed in. A second later, Cole Turner, who was Phoebe's husband, shimmered in. (AN: btw, they vanquished his demon half, but he still has his powers.and hes not dead like on the show.this is based on an RP and on my own personal opinion that he shouldn't be vanquished lol ()  
"Where're CJ and Jen?" Cole asked.  
Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
"Don't ask about Rachel, Rafe, Sam, Prue, or Wyatt while you're at it," she teased him.  
Cole laughed.  
"Aren't I allowed to be concerned about our own kids first, and not our nephews and nieces?" he retorted back to her.  
This time Phoebe laughed.  
"I guess you're right. We should probably go check on them, guys."  
Paige and Piper nodded in agreement, and followed her upstairs. Once there, Phoebe and Cole went into the room that their two kids, Cole Jr. (or CJ for short), who was five, and Jennifer (or Jen for short), who was six, shared. Piper and Leo went into the room that their three kids, Samantha (or Sam for short), who was seven, and the twins Prue and Wyatt, who were both two, shared. And, Paige and Glenn went into the room that their two kids, Rafe, who was five, and Rachel, who was one, shared.  
"Hey, CJ," Phoebe said, going over to the "momma's boy's" bed and picking CJ up and hugging him.  
CJ hugged her back and said, "Hi, Mommy. What was with all the loud noises down there?"  
"Never you mind, CJ. You'll find out someday soon enough."  
"Okay, Mommy."  
Phoebe smiled at how simple life was for her and Cole's kids. They didn't know yet about demons attacking their mom and aunts at every chance they got, or about darklighters trying to attack their uncle, or even about demons bent on getting "revenge on Cole" trying to attack their dad whenever THEY could. They only knew that they were half-witch/warlock and half-demon. Both Jen and CJ could shimmer, and that they also knew. But that was all that they knew.  
Piper and Leo's kids were all half-witches/warlocks and half- whitelighters. They could all orb, which Piper was jealous of. ^Everyone in my family can orb except me^ she would always think jealously, but kiddingly, as she didn't really care that much.  
And Paige and Glenn's kids were both half-witch/warlock and half- whitelighters, like their mother. They could also orb.  
That night, all the kids (and parents) fell asleep peacefully thinking that nothing was wrong. But that was what they thought.  
  
TBC please R/R! I'm still not really sure where I'm going with this, but something's gonna go wrong the next day, I think. Lyl! Amy 


	2. Author's Note pleaze read its short!

Author's Note  
  
Ok I just wanted to say that I got Glenn's last name.so although I probably won't mention it in the story other than the first chapter, which I don't feel like revising..well, I mite I don't know.but anyway.just wanna thank my two lone reviewers first:  
  
Beautifulgarbage: thanx for Glenn's last name & don't worry, I wasn't planning on killing off Glenn, Paige, Piper, Leo, Cole, or Phoebe. Probably not any of the kids either although I could do something w/ a demon stealing them or.hmmm.that's a thought.tell me if u have any advice.my IM/e- mail is b2d2kids2  
  
Sweetone41185: thanx for Glenn's last name.although beautifulgarbage gave it to me, too.but that's ok.thanx again! Keep reading.  
  
I'll update ASAP I promise.I need to think of something to have happen first.something w/ one of the kids is a good option.::thinking very hard:: we'll hafta think about that one. Well, anyway.  
  
Thanx again for reviewing guys! ::hugs and smiles:: Keep reading!  
  
Lyl! Amy 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything related to them, just most of the kids that all the Charmed Ones have (obviously excluding Wyatt, as he's on the show).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Piper and Leo orbed downstairs the next morning to find that Cole, Phoebe, Glenn, Paige, and all of the kids were up.  
Piper went over and picked Wyatt up.  
"Hi, Mommy," he said.  
"Good morning, honey," she replied, smiling.  
"Hey, Piper," Phoebe started, "I'm a bit worried."  
"About what, Phebes?" Piper asked her.  
"Well, other than last night, which has been going on for weeks, we've had no other news that a demon will attack anytime soon. Don't you find that a bit strange?  
"Just a bit."  
"You know, maybe Phoebe's right," Paige started, but was soon cut off, "Maybe-"  
About ten demons suddenly shimmered into the room, forcing Piper to put Wyatt down. While half of them began fighting the Charmed Ones and their husbands, the others ran over to the kids. One grabbed Sam, one grabbed Jen, one grabbed CJ, one grabbed Rafe, and one grabbed Wyatt. Then, at the same time, the one with CJ and the one with Wyatt went for Prue and Rachel. Glenn saw it coming and grabbed Rachel. Leo also saw it coming and quickly orbed to Prue, grabbed her, and orbed back to where he had been. Defeated, but feeling they'd done enough, the demons all quickly shimmered away.  
  
TBC I kno it was really short, but I wanted to end it there as a cliffhanger lol.well, I already started chapter 3 but I didn't feel like finishing it now. Probably will either later or tomorrow, though. Read and Review please! Lyl! Amy 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything related to it. Only the Charmed Ones' kids, except for Wyatt.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What the hell was that?" Piper said.  
Prue and Rachel were crying, while Leo and Glenn tried to comfort them.  
"Well, so much for no demon attacks anytime soon, huh?" Phoebe said, trying to get a laugh out of someone.  
Cole rolled his eyes at his wife.  
"Yeah, and so much for the feeble attempt at humor there, hon," he teased.  
Phoebe hit him in the arm, but still laughed with everyone.  
"So…now what?" Paige asked, looking around.  
"I'll go check with the Elders. Prue, honey, do you wanna come?" Leo said. When Prue nodded, Leo orbed up to the Elders.  
Piper sighed.  
"Cole," she said, turning to her brother-in-law, "Do you have any idea why any demon would want our kids?"  
"Any idea? Piper have you gone nuts?" Cole exclaimed, "There are plenty of options if they take our kids. They could force them to learn of their powers and go against us, for one thing. And for another, it's a pretty simple way to get us to go to them and have us outnumbered, don't ya think?"  
Piper looked down shamefully.  
"You're right, Cole. I shouldn't have even asked."  
"No. It's okay, Piper. We're all a bit freaked out right now," Cole said, throwing a comforting arm around his sister-in-law's shoulders. He threw the other one around Phoebe's shoulders.  
Phoebe smiled grimly.  
"We need a game plan here, people. And quickly, too," she said, stating the obvious.  
  
TBC sry I kno it was short but I don't feel like writing much. R/R please! Lyl! Amy 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything related to it, just my characters and so forth.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Piper?" Leo said as he orbed back in with Prue, who was now calm, in his arms.  
"In the attic, Leo!" she yelled.  
As Leo orbed into the attic, he looked around. He saw that Paige was flipping through the Book of Shadows, Phoebe was, with Cole's help, trying to write a spell so that they could vanquish the demons, and Piper was scrying for where the demons had taken their children. Leo went over to her.  
"Found them," Piper called out, "Oh, hi honey."  
She stood on her tiptoes and gave Leo a quick kiss before turning to her sisters.  
"That's good because Cole and I are just about done with THIS," Phoebe said.  
"And, since we've already had to deal with these kinds of demons before, there's nothing else I can really do here. Lemme just go say bye to Glenn," Paige said, quickly orbing downstairs, telling Glenn what they had uncovered and orbing back after giving him a quick kiss.  
"Anyway, they're close-they took them to Death Valley. We ready?" Piper questioned.  
"No-wait," Leo said. He put Prue down. "Go orb downstairs and stay with Uncle Glenn and Rachel, okay?"  
Prue nodded and orbed downstairs.  
"Piper, I've got Sam. You got her, Paige?" Leo said, taking Piper in his arms.  
"Yup. Cole, just follow us, okay?"  
Cole nodded and took Phoebe in his arms. Leo orbed, followed by Paige, and then followed by Cole shimmering after them. TBC I typed this chap and the next chap up again becuz it was weird last time and I also finally wrote a new chap which I will have up all at the same time hopefully. Lyl! Amy 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything related to it, just my characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Dad! Aunt Paige! Dad!" Sam kept repeating over and over. The demons had tied their feet and hands, yet miraculously had not gagged them.  
"Guys-help me!"  
Sam heard Jen joining with her, and then convincing Rafe to join in. CJ would not resort to screaming for help, as he said.  
"Just like his dad," Jen commented to Sam before yelling, "Uncle Leo! Aunt Paige!"  
Sam and Jen could hear Rafe screaming, "Uncle Leo! Mom! Uncle Leo! Mom!"  
"Forget it, kids. Isn't it obvious they're not coming?" a demon sneered at the three of them while continuing to set up the ritual the demons were planning on doing to them.  
Sam could hear Wyatt crying, but the demons had purposely put them all the way on the other side, so that Sam couldn't talk to him and calm him down. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she continued to hear Wyatt's sobs.  
Jen looked over at her cousin.  
"It's okay, Sam. You know they're gonna come," she said forcefully.  
Sam nodded, and another tear slipped down her cheek.  
"I know, but that's exactly what they want," she said, nodding at the demon.  
It was just then that Sam saw her parents orb in, followed by Paige, and then by Phoebe and Cole shimmering in.  
Leo put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to be quiet.  
Piper suddenly leaned toward the demon that had sneered at them before and blew it up.  
Leo orbed over, along with Paige, and began untying the five of them. Piper, Phoebe, and Cole stayed behind on official "demon lookout duty".  
Sam jumped up and down a few times after Leo had untied her so that the circulation returned to her legs.  
Sam ran over to Piper.  
"Can I kick some demon butt with you, Mom?"  
"Sure, Sam," Piper replied, smiling, "Just as soon as they get their sorry butts back out here." TBC R/R please! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything related to it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
AN: sry it took so long for me to write more.I've been really busy. I'll write more as soon as possible. I promise.  
After fighting and vanquishing all the demons, the Charmed Ones, their husbands, and their kids were enjoying a nice, quiet breakfast the next day.  
"You know, I have a slight memory of someone being born after me. Besides Paige, I mean. Someone that we all knew about," Phoebe said, looking at Piper.  
"Yeah, and didn't her name not start with a P?" Piper remarked, "Didn't it start with an A?"  
"Yeah, I think so," Phoebe nodded.  
"WHAT are you guys talking about? I'm confused,' Paige said, "You guys really need to slow down here."  
"I remember who they're talking about and she's a witch, too. Only she doesn't know she's as strong as you guys," Leo said, "I've talked to her before and she looks like you guys."  
"What's her name?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah, and what are her powers?" Piper said.  
"Her name's Amy, but she doesn't know her last name. Obviously it would be Halliwell. Her powers are blowing up things, like Piper, and telekinesis, like Prue.had."  
"Cool. Can we see her? Does she live by herself? How old is she?" Phoebe burst out.  
Leo looked overloaded. (AN: w/ questions, that is)  
"Hon, why don't you ask her for yourself?" Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded and her cheeks turned pink for a minute.  
"Come on," Leo said, orbing them to Amy's.  
Amy looked up when they got there, surprised.  
"Hey Leo," she said, smiling, "Who're these people? Your family?"  
She was a pretty young girl, in her teens probably, with brown hair and hazel eyes. She telekinetically moved things off of the couch before Leo answered her, and sat down herself.  
"Yes, but." Leo said, "They're your family, too."  
"What?" Amy said, confused.  
"Well, you see," Leo started, and then went on to explain the whole story. It turned out a demon had captured Amy when she had been living with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, only she had been hit on the head and forgot about her three sisters. She had also excaped the demon's clutches and found this house.  
"So how old are you?" Phoebe asked.  
"Fourteen."  
"And you live here by yourself?" questioned Paige.  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Come live with us," Piper said.  
"Well, okay. Why not?" Amy said, smiling and taking Leo's arm, "Only I should tell my boyfriend first. Caleb?!"  
A boy who looked about the same age as Amy (and a lot like Cole) shimmered in. He had light brown hair and Cole's blue eyes.  
"This is Caleb Turner," Amy said, "He's fifteen.  
"Wait. Caleb TURNER?" Phoebe questioned, looking at Cole. TBC hehehe a cliffhanger.well not really, but.yea.R/R please! Sry I took so long! 


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long to update  
  
uChapter 7/u  
Cole, however, was staring at Caleb.  
"You!" he said angrily.  
"Me," Caleb said calmly, "Only Amy, not realizing how powerful she is, vanquished my demon half without vanquishing my powers."  
"Wait—am I a Charmed One?" Amy cut in.  
Leo nodded.  
"B-but I thought you were always gonna be evil, Caleb," Cole said unbelievably.  
"I was, but then I fell in love, just like you did," Caleb said, smiling at Amy.  
Cole sighed.  
"Oh, all right," he said, "Why doesn't he come live with us, too? Oh, he's my brother," he added for all the blank stares he was getting.  
Leo, Paige, and Cole either shimmered or orbed (depending on who) them all back.  
"Right, introductions," Leo said, introducing them all and leading them towards Glenn and the kids to introduce them.  
  
Sorry so short...next chapter's interesting, I think anyway. Amy 


	9. Chapter 8

My solution is another demon attack. Sorry for my lack of creativeness...and sorry I haven't written in, oh so long. I'm so sorry about that! I'll try to update more often now.  
  
uChapter 8/u  
The Halliwells were eating breakfast one morning when a demon shimmered in and grabbed Amy around the waist, pulling her out of her chair. She screamed, but before anybody could do anything, the demon shimmered away.  
"Damn it!" Caleb said, jumping up, "I'm going after her!"  
He was about to shimmer away, but Cole grabbed the 15-year-old's arm.  
"It's nice that your concerned about her, Caleb," Cole said, "But we have to have a plan. You can't just go barging in there."  
Caleb reluctantly nodded.  
"Why did you take me?" Amy, who was used to demons, but not them taking her, asked.  
"You'll never know," the demon holding her sneered.  
He tied her up and went over to another demon, where Amy couldn't hear them.  
"If this works..."he started excitedly.  
"Stop it. It'll work, and then we'll have a Charmed One on our side. Plus, she hasn't chosen good or bad yet," the other demon cackled.  
They both smiled evilly, wondering Amy to wonder what they'd been talking about.  
A girl demon came over to her with food and untied her.  
"You don't deserve to be tied up," she said, "Here. Take this."  
Amy took it, and, after looking it over, reluctantly ate it.  
"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Amy asked.  
"What are you talking about?" the girl said.  
"Well, demons are never nice to me. They're always trying to, oh, I don't know, kill me maybe?"  
"Now why would they want to do that?"  
Amy, amazed that a demon was being nice to her, had no idea what to say.  
"Well, I'll be back," the girl said, walking away and leaving Amy completely unsupervised.  
Suddenly a guy with dark hair and green eyes orbed in. He wasn't as young as Amy, but not as old as the other Charmed Ones either.  
"Who're you?" Amy asked.  
"I'm Chris. Long story, but I'm getting you out of here...now," he said, grabbing her arm and orbing her back to the manor.  
  
R/R please! Once again, I'm so sorry I haven't written in awhile...but hopefully I'll get on a pattern again. Lyl! Amy 


End file.
